Empty
by ArizonaDreamParis
Summary: Sam is soulless, Harry has had it with red hair and they both want to just goddamn feel something again. Just Porn With Plot. Part 1 of the Hollow 'Verse.


**Author's note: This is my first try at smut and i can't even begin to understand the wonders of gay sex, so have mercy on me. :) This is the first part of a serie that will have probably three or four parts and that begins during Sam's soulless year for spn, and will be without Dean, _for now_. It's happening twelve years after the final battle for the HP books, now everything happened the same for those, yes even the awful epilogue...**

**Anyways... Tell me what you think. :p**

**Warnings: Rated M for a reason. Very explicit sexual content (consensual), explicit language, breathplay, loss of virginity, rough sex, anal and oral sex, angst and porn, bloodplay, bottom Harry, top Sam, infidelity...;) And i'll guess you see for yourself eventhough i prefer to warn, just in case you know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Harry Potter nor Supernatural.**

* * *

_Empty_

Sam had just finished a hunt with Samuel and he needed to let out the adrenaline, which was the _only_ thing he could feel, the blood pumping into his veins, the heady mix of sweat and danger and the only other way he knew how recently was by fucking.

He had already had a woman last night that he had picked up at a bar, a plump blond that had all but screamed, he didn't know if it had been from pleasure or pain and he hadn't cared, had just roughly pushed her against the alley wall and fucked her raw. He knew he used to care but Sam, and _even his name felt wrong_ _now_, didn't anymore or more accurately, couldn't.

But the woman hadn't been enough, it seemed it was never _enough_.

Since he was back he had had a string of endless one-night stands that blurred all together in a long drawn out useless quest to _feel_. Cause it was only when he reached his peak that he thought he was someone again, an almost-emotion but it was only fleeting and a slight distanced disappointment always came after he had released his load into whatever willing body he had found.

He was actively trying to fuck some feelings back into himself.

It wasn't working but he kept going, kept _pushing_ and _pulling_ and _grinding_, _deeper_, _harder_ but it remained empty, a shell of his former self, of _Sammy_.

Sam knew he used to care, used to care about complete strangers all the freaking time and he used to mean something to some people.

To Dean.

Sam used to be so much more, now, well now he was breathing, talking, walking…robotic, like a puppet without strings.

He caught a flash of bright _green_ and followed it cause it was, it _felt_ almost…like he wasn't lost anymore, like he could feel again.

-0-

Harry had been sent to America by the Auror Department because there had been reports of strange happenings all over the country (_creatures going off their rockers_) and nothing was being done by the American Ministry of Magic cause the country was too large, it was difficult to contain and there weren't many witches and wizards over there in the Big Easy (_Salem might have something to do with it_).

The Americans had lowered their prides and had called for help and of course, he had been the one chosen for the case, _for public relations_ and _to have the confidence from the local forces, _they said…

Harry could have said it annoyed him that it was his title that brought him in the USA and it did but not that much, he was suffocating in London, with Ginny who couldn't seem to tire of being in the spotlights all the time and seemed to actually crave it plus the children being at Hogwarts didn't help matters in the least for him.

Harry snorted, he didn't seem able to stay in her vicinity alone for more than five minutes before he was cringing away from her or fighting the redhead. He idly wondered when it had come to this and he knew he should feel more than slight regret but truth was he hadn't felt anything for his best friend's little sister for quite a long time now. She had bore his children and he did love her for it but that was it now, she was the mother of his boys and his girl, Harry didn't feel the stirring in his groin that had accompanied every movements she used to make, he didn't feel the familiar lust pooling when she would touch him suggestively, red just didn't do it for him anymore.

Harry had been abused, had fought a _war_ and _won_, had been to hell and back, had struggled, _survived_ all his life, had bloody _died_ and he just didn't care anymore or more like didn't want to care for someone, he wanted to be the one taken care of, he was just so…goddamn _tired_.

So he was in no-name town Kentucky where there had been suspicious deaths happening the past few months, he didn't know if it had anything to do with why he was being send here for but he thought it didn't hurt to investigate. So there he sat in an equally insignificant no name dimly-lit bar and being a cliché as he drunk his troubles away.

There was movement on his right, he automatically turned and he was caught short by two dark smoldering hazel orbs.

…

Harry didn't really know how it happened.

One minute he was drinking his whiskey calmly at the bar and the next he was pushed back into the bricked wall of the pub being kissed within an inch of his life.

Sam, cause he had at least had the presence of mind to ask his name, smashed his mouth against his like it was a battle: roughly, dominating and everything Harry had ever wanted but had been too afraid to ask for or even dared to try. It was encompassing, it was overwhelming, it was like the man wanted to swallow him whole and it was absolutely _perfect_.

Sam didn't even ask for permission before he stabbed his tongue past Harry's lips and into his warm mouth, the taller man then proceeded to map out every corners and crevices he could reach. Harry moaned and he didn't have time to think, he just had to stand there and _take it_, he grabbed and grasped for a semblance of sanity, putting his hand through the long shaggy brown hair and gripping it forcefully, Sam groaned into his mouth, his other hand on a heavily-muscled bicep.

_Merlin _but the man was _ripped_, his moans doubled as he felt the muscles shifting beneath the checkered shirt and _fuck_, he wanted to feel that skin against his own, "Mmmh, Sam", he said breathlessly before his lips were being bitten and nipped violently, he whimpered as his cock harden, pushing against his muggle jeans almost painfully.

Harry tried to stop the kiss for a second, the need to breath actually urgent now, "_Sam_…" He got out, his voice so low and throaty that it startled him a little, "I need…" But he didn't know really, had never really done that with a man before, he just knew he needed and Sam would know how give it to him.

The tan skinned man pressed even closer in response and Harry dropped his head on the cool stone as he felt the other man's erection through their clothes and, _fuck me that was big_, sliding against his own stiff member. It was hot, so, _so hot_ and his head was spinning as Sam bend his head down to his offered throat and bit, and Harry meant, _bit_, all teeth and mouth and tongue like he wanted to rip off his pale skin to see what was inside. A big hand gripped his hair and bended his neck roughly and Harry cried out and his hips bucked at the painful gesture, "Sam" He moaned louder as the American continued to bit lightly or roughly at the hollow of his throat, it felt strangely like marking.

Harry suddenly heard the sound of something being ripped away and he realized it was his _own shirt_ being torn open from his upper chest to his collarbone, "Hey!" He exclaimed indignantly but the protest died at his lips when Sam licked from his shoulder to then slick up behind his ear before nipping the small appendage with enough force to leave a mark.

"I know what you _need_ Harry." Whispered a deep rough accented voice from his right and Harry _whimpered_, his cheeks flushed and his arousal reached new heights if that was even possible, "You need _this_." Sam said louder retreating from his ear and neck to look at him with eyes dark in lust and pupils blown in want, the muscled man had retrieved his erection from where it had been, Harry made a strangled noise at that, and was caging the lithe male against the wall between two big upper arms.

Harry looked up at him beneath long and lush black eyelashes and realized, a bit hysterical that Sam had _blood_ at the corners of his mouth that must have come from him. His pupils dilated even more and he surged up, his hand tightening in the other man's hair to help him reached his height and licked it sensually in small kitten lips before plunging his tongue back in.

Sam growled at the action and pushed Harry back and away from him until his back was arching in pain and his head was ringing from the blow, he had no time to pushed the man away (_or bring him closer_) and insult him before he his lips were caught between two rows of teeth painfully and Harry could feel red crimson blood welling, being passed and mixed through their connected mouths and dueling tongues, Sam groaned and pushed his swelling cock back on Harry's sharply with a powerful thrust of his hips, Harry moaned, "Merlin, Sam, could, could we…?" He managed to get out between two gasping intake of breaths.

Sam ignored him, continuing to abuse his face and sucking on his neck before nibbling with his teeth even more fervently than before, the coppery liquid seemingly spurring him on and Harry was losing his train of thoughts and his dignity cause being taken against a dirty alley wall was turning out to be more and more of a good idea right now, _Merlin_, he felt like a bitch in heat.

But he couldn't help it, it had been long, so, so long, hell maybe ever since he had felt like _this_, _free_ and _wild_ and _uncontained_ and a bit like on the battlefield.

Sam stopped and Harry felt the loss of heat so keenly, he felt dizzy with it, "Yeah, yeah…" Sam said roughly, his voice a deep rumble that the green-eyed man felt all through his body till his prick was pulsing like it had a heart of its own. Sam gripped his chin forcefully and backed his head sharply and the intense eyes boring down into his own snared Harry, "You're right, I need a bed for what I want to do to you."

The messy-haired man shivered in anticipation.

Sam put two enormous hands on his ass and kneaded it sinfully before squeezing it and lifting the thirty one year old wizard off the ground in an excitingly effortless move and Harry squeaked embarrassingly putting his two thinly muscled arms around the thick neck and putting his lithe legs around Sam's powerful waist, their erections touching and sliding against the other as Sam began walking in long strides. Harry rutting his hips constantly and absently with the movements like he couldn't help himself.

Harry hummed approvingly in the warm mouth that was already smacking back on his.

Sam carried him like that not caring about the looks they got or Harry's protests and useless squirming, Harry swore it was like being embraced by a steel cage. He just stared into Harry's green eyes for the entire journey to the motel not having to look or think to know where he was going and Harry gazed right back in the oddly blank hazel orbs.

There was something _wrong_ with this man, Harry could feel it, could feel his magic sizzling under his skin restlessly and normally he would have heeded the warning but Harry decided that for one night everything could go and fuck itself.

He _needed_ this, needed this _so bad_, wanted it _so much_. He _wanted_ to feel possessed by Sam, his body blown apart then pushed together again by the strong man, Harry wanted to _feel it_ through his sodding _veins_, from his head down to his toes, wanted to keep the remainder of this night for days, weeks after…

"I'm going to tear you apart _Harry_" Sam whispered lowly like he could read right into his mind, "I'm going to push you down and pound into you until you _forget everything but my name_. Until you _scream it_." He added somewhat threateningly between them and Harry nodded and whimpered, his hips bucking violently, "That's right, I know what you want Harry, what you _crave_. You'll do everything I say and just _take._ _it_." Sam ordered punctuating the last words by gripping his ass harshly, bringing them closer still and it was all Harry could do not to moan and scream, "_Yes_" in the middle of the street.

…

They had finally arrived after a disapproving look from the clerk, which they ignored in their own world.

A world of heat and dirty words, of want and need, lust and hunger.

Sam pushed the door open smoothly, one arm still holding Harry before he slammed it closed between them pinning Harry to it and slamming his mouth once again against the red, raw and bloody ones of the emerald-eyed man.

Harry decided to stop being so passive and wormed one of his hand in between their bodies to reach Sam's belt and what he wanted the most but it was not to be as Sam caught the thin limb and put it over his head before the hunter pinned both of his hands above his head.

Then Sam just looked at him with a burning calculating gaze for a minute, the both of them panting harshly in the otherwise silent room seeming to search for something and Harry squirmed under the intense scrutiny trying and failing to wave the arousal fuzzing his mind away, helpless in the other's hold, "Sam?"

He whispered questioningly in an exhale and the man snapped out of it abandoning whatever it was he had been looking for, suddenly pressing Harry's backside on his straining cock, thrusting lightly, teasingly into it, "That what ya want little slut?" Sam asked in a lust-filled seducing voice, punctuating the last word with a rough snap of his legs.

But Harry couldn't seem to care about the offending word because _Merlin_, he was acting like one right now and it only seemed to turn him on even more, "Yes, fuck _yes_." He said lowly back, "Come on." Harry added impatiently and the other stopped all movements, Harry whined pitifully.

"What did I say? You do what I want you to do and if you want something… _You beg_." Sam ordered in a loud and surprisingly clear voice and Harry couldn't begin to understand how he had done that, Harry could barely even think coherently right now but the order nonetheless came through his brain and so he forgot about pride and any other silly thoughts that didn't matter in the least right about now and folded,

"Please Sam", Harry pleaded whining and trying to get some kind of friction, anything, but his hands were still restrained and Sam was an unmovable force against him.

"Please what?" Sam asked smirking wickedly.

"Please, just, just do something, _anything_…" He said desperately.

"A little bit more specific green-eyes." Sam ordered teasingly, his cock just barely skimming over his ass.

Harry tried to move at that, to just get more, it was denied and he huffed in frustration, "Just _fuck me_! _Please_, do what you promised Sam."

"Better." Sam stated his smile-widening showing all his white gleaming teeth, turning his expression into something sharp, feral and dangerous, it was anything but honest or even friendly. Harry didn't know what to make of it but decided he didn't care in the least when the other was staring at him like that and his cock hardened to impossible levels.

Sam pushed them both away from the door marching to the bed and dropping Harry onto it who bounced for a second and looked up quickly not wanting to miss anything, he wanted to brand every single details of this night in fire, _burning_ it into his brain. Harry's breath caught as he saw that Sam had gotten shirtless, _fuck_, Sam was, he was magnificent that's what he was and Harry idly wondered how he had gotten this man before dismissing it and just ran his eyes all over that gorgeous body.

Sam was _so big_ everywhere, and Harry bloody _loved it_, his arms were bulging, his hips were drawn into a beautiful V that you could follow until it reached a more than impressive bulge on the man's worn jeans, muscles defined on a ripped stomach, shoulders broad and wide, taught tan skin littered by scars that Harry wanted to lick and soothe with his tongue and when Sam turned to get something in one of the drawers on the other side of the room he could see the muscles of his back shifting in a seductive roll.

"Merlin…" He breathed out, Harry already knew how _small_ he would feel beneath the man, how they would fit together seamlessly, he moaned softly, his hand drifting lower but before he could reach it Sam was back on him pinning his hands on either sides of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled lowly, glaring down at him and Harry shivered and tried to arch into the man, "_God_, you're so eager for it aren't you my green-eyed cock-slut?" Sam asked with a bit of awe and Harry realized that was the first time he had heard a real intonation in the man's tone, all the other times it had seemed controlled like the other was carefully choosing his words and reactions.

"Yes, please." Harry said imploring with his eyes for the other to touch him, to _destroy him_ if he even wanted, Harry would gladly accept anything at that point.

Sam stared at him in an odd distanced wonder and before Harry had even time to blink, he was stark naked under the man's scrutiny who, for his part, was still wearing his jeans which were digging into his skin painfully leaving scratches and red marks under their wake on the white fragile alabaster skin, the zipper pushing in a pain-pleasure slide against his vulnerable dick and Harry _couldn't take it anymore_, "_Sam_, please! Fuck me, as hard as you want and as deep as you can but just _fuck me_! _Please_…" Harry finally screamed and it seemed to be what the other had wanted to hear because Sam stood and dropped his clothe, his cock jutting out, flushed red at the tip, _big_ and _long_ and _full_ and begging for Harry to take it in as he stared at it, saliva pooling in his half open mouth.

He looked up with glazed dark green eyes cloud over with want, his breathing ragged and saw Sam smirking down at him, daring him to do what he was thinking.

Harry was never one to back down from a challenge and he slowly crawled, trembling on his hand and knees to the intimidating appendage. As Harry stared at it advancing he could see it hardening and he watched with baited breath until he practically _leaped_ on it, the dark chuckle from above lost on him as he slipped his mouth over Sam's cock.

Harry shut his eyes, he had never done it before but he was stubborn and discovered it wasn't all that unpleasant. The precome's bitter taste exploded on his lips the moment he posed his tongue on it, he moved his mouth slowly over the head and then dared to lick with his tongue, slowly, softly, the dick was hardening more now and he wanted to feel it within his mouth so he pressed his tongue longer, faster and eased forward, letting his tongue glide over the soft skin.

"You look good on my cock." Sam panted, "Real good."

Harry gazed up with half-lidded eyes at Sam's voice, the man was breathing loudly and staring down at him predatorily, the smirk still on his lips and Harry moaned around the cock he was sucking cause he wanted to wipe that smirk off, to make him more than pant, for Sam to lose the fake composure that clung to the man twistedly.

Sam groaned above him and he smiled, his mouth full, "Too slow sweetheart, you asked for hard and fast then you're gonna _get it_." Harry heard and he looked up in alarm and the only warning he got was that damn smirk widening considerably.

Then long thick fingers suddenly gripped his hair, nails scratching roughly on his scalp and Harry was pulled down forcefully on the shaft. He choked up, eyes widening and he gagged, his throat constricting trying to fit it but it didn't work, his vision went hazy as tears pooled on their corners and he stared up at Sam in shock.

"Oh yeah, put your hands on your back and keep those bright eyes on me my little cock-sucker."

Sam was relentless controlling his every moves pulling his head up and down fast, then slow, then fast again as he spitted and choked and gagged and cried on the fat hard cock filling his mouth all the way down his throat and the other kept growling and moaning lowly muttering filth. Harry had to just hold on for dear life putting his hands behind as asked of him, still so hard because he _fucking loved it_.

Loved the manhandling, how Sam _used_ him, it was painful and anything but sweet and he thought he would come just from that.

He did.

When Sam moaned deep in his throat and pulled him all the way down and he sank his mouth over more, more and more until the musky scent of Sam was deep in his nose and the standing man kept him there, he came, hips bucking madly into thin air, eyes closed in bliss, and come filling around and in his mouth until he was _covered_ in it, "_Jesus_ but _look at you_, coming from just my cock in your dirty mouth and my come all over your pretty face, _fuck_, you're such a _whore_." And Harry whimpered, the still half hard dick pulling out of his mouth, his hips slowing their gyrating as he coughed roughly, his sore throat already paining him but he still kept his hands behind obediently.

This was fucked up beyond anything he had ever done, Harry thought, strangely calm about the fact that by now he knew his 'gay' virginity was going to be taken by a mean bloke that wouldn't think about Harry's pleasure and would probably fuck him raw and bad and _wrong_.

The thought shouldn't make his cock swell up at attention that quickly.

Harry slumped back on the bed, lying down, eyes closed and boneless and still buzzed from, surely, the most powerful orgasm of his life, he had no doubt it was far from over.

He was right.

"I'm not done with you." Sam said cruelly staring at his limp form, "Turn around, on your hands and knees." He whipped out the order with dark eyes glowing in promised pain if he didn't heed it, as the orbs roved over the pale body twisting in the sheets.

Harry obediently did as he was told, any defiant reluctance gone as he eagerly put himself in the wanted position, his fingers gripping the sheets, his body trembling wantonly. He felt the bed dipping behind him and his breathing grew ragged in anticipation as Sam opened up his cheeks and Harry was embarrassed at how much he liked being exposed to the burning gaze.

Two sticky fingers were stabbed in his hole unmercifully and Harry yowled in surprised pain, his arms buckling from under him and he rested on his elbows, the fingers scissoring inside of him. It wasn't to give him any kind of pleasure, he knew without a doubt that Sam was only minding doing it to be able to fit his wide, thick member in Harry's virgin hole, "Fuck, you're _so tight_, can't wait to put my cock inside of you, bet it'll feel _heavenly_." Sam said chuckling at the last word like it was an inside joke.

Harry managed to got out, "Vi-ahh-virgin." Between two snapped of the long fingers, stretching his hole making him wince and whimper alternatively but his traitorous cock only seemed to grow harder at the rough treatment, until Harry was snapping his hips back, fucking himself on them and rutting shamelessly against the motel bed sheets, the friction delicious but not nearly enough.

Sam laughed humorlessly hearing his gasping voice, "Is that right? I never would have guessed you're just sucking up my fingers, swallowing them in like you were _made for it_. You've just been waiting for someone to _fill_ that hungry hole didn't you?" He asked in a slow, delighted gravelly voice.

And Morgana, maybe Harry had been because he felt complete and whole for the first time since he had killed Voldemort as he bucked his hips and bounced on Sam's hand till he was riding it without shame.

"_Didn't you?_ Answer me." Sam ordered stilling his movement and grabbing his body so that he couldn't move, as he wanted so badly to.

It was useless; he was nothing against the taller man's strength, "Yes!" He screamed, "_Yes Sam_!" He added desperately trying to get the other man to move and stop this perfect torture.

The fingers were pulled out and Harry whined and whimpered at their loss, his hole pulsing and winking on nothing, trying to follow them blindly in his need.

"That's enough. I want you to _feel it_, feel the _burn_ as your untouched ass gets _pounded_, feel the _loss_ of my cock for days on end, feel the _pain_ when you walk or sit in the months to come so that you remember how you were when you _writhed_ wantonly under me. How you were nothing but _a whore_ for me, _humiliated_ when you go to work or when you go back to your _wife_ and you won't be able to stop yourself from getting _hard_ at just the remainder of what I did to you, of _how I used you_." Sam breathed out deep and dark in the shell of his ear as the hunter bended over him, his cock wet with precome and the left over of his last orgasm and just a bit of lube sliding and thrusting between the cheeks of his ass, catching on the rim of his puckered hole, teasing Harry as he moaned louder at the words whispered only for him to hear.

And Harry blushed bright red, confused and humiliated because he knew Sam was right and he _longed_ for it.

"What do you want Harry?" Sam asked gleefully still running his cock on Harry's back then ass and back again in circular motions that made Harry pant and shudder, "_Say it_."

"You know what I bloody want!" Harry exclaimed who had had enough of the teasing already, but Sam wasn't budging, _slapping_ the left cheek of his ass in reprimand. And Merlin but that made his cock jump against his stomach releasing even more precome as he moaned at the action.

"You like that huh? Such a dirty boy." Sam said amusingly, slapping him harder, "Tell me Harry, _tell me what ya want_." Sam repeated, his voice hypnotizing but Merlin, Harry just wanted, he _wanted_…

"I want your cock." Harry whispered embarrassed and blushing, his head lowered.

"What? Sorry I didn't quite catch that." Sam teased accompanying it with a shallow snap of his hips against his hole.

"I want your cock." Harry said louder staring resolutely at the wall in front of him.

"Hmm?" Sam hummed like the bastard he was.

"_I want your cock!_" Harry cried out clearly and firmly.

And without warning Sam entered him in one swift, smooth, _hard_ thrust that had him rocketing up the bed under its force, he _screamed_.

_Fuck_ but it _hurt_, hurt so fucking bad, the pain was sharp and _right there_, in him, he felt like he was being _torn open_, like he was _burning up_ at the seems and he shed a few tears on the mattress that his hands were gripping desperately, burying his head and sobbing lowly into the pillow.

Sam chocked off a moan above him, stilling and catching his shaking hips with his big hands that were sure to leave bruises, Harry didn't care one bit, "Fuck bright-eyes, I was right, you're so damn tight, fuck…"

Harry didn't even have the time to properly catch his breath before Sam pulled out his huge cock completely and pushed in again, fast and hitting something in him that had the pain disappearing in an instant to be replaced with an overwhelming pleasure, "_Ahhh_…Mmmphh Saa-"

Sam continued like that, deep, hard thrusts and the taller man was _so filling_ and _warm_ but it was slow, achingly _slow_. Sam would pushed all the way back out every time he touched that, until now, unknown bundle inside of him then waiting and pushing in again, deeper but Harry wanted it _harder_, _faster_, he wanted to _feel_ that pulsing need within him at the back of his throat, "Harder." He grunted then added, "Please Sam, _harder_!"

Sam gripped his hair in one hand and pulled him up and Harry arched in a painful arch that he reveled in and Sam's prick went just that little deeper to strike his prostate head on, "Aah, nng…"

"I'll give it to you _hard Harry_." Sam whispered arching him further, back to chest so that he could whisper it in the shell of his ear.

And he did.

Sam plunged in and out, harder and faster and _rougher_ until Harry couldn't keep himself upright anymore but couldn't lie down, his legs straining under the force and speed of his thrusts as Sam kept him up by his head and Harry had his mouth wide open, his eyes vacant and muscles lax and a litany of, _ah ah ah ah_, and _Sam_, _Sam_, _Sam_, _Sam_ rolled out unbidden from his lips.

And Sam kept muttering dirty words and shameful filthy things in his ear and Harry clenched against that hardness, closer, and it forced it _even deeper_, he couldn't breathe properly, a low keening sound worked its way up his throat as Sam kept a steady pace.

Then Sam started to pound into him proper, and Harry gasped, "_Sam_." And it was light like _flying_ but then it was heavy. It was _heavy_ pleasure ringing in Harry's every atom, it was _heavy_ because Sam's hot, moist, _heavy_ breath was on him, it was _heavy_ because Harry's cock was aching and it was _heavy_ like Sam's erection pulsing and slippery against his thigh and back in him.

Every stroke of Sam's cock brought out a begging, loud cry, every word, a whimper and it was all the sensations rocking him, _filling him up_ in every way, _every part of him_.

Then Sam was bringing him even more closer, a steel-like limb blocking Harry's arms at his sides and another big, Merlin, _so big_ hand bend his head over a tan shoulder and wrapped around his throat and Harry was too far gone to care, "_Look at me_." Came the order and Harry snapped his eyes open to look into two chips of hazel that were on fire watching him closely.

The pounding stopped, "Oh no! P-pleaaase…" Harry begged, "Please _everything_, please _don't stop_." He hissed.

"_You're mine_." Sam said smirking darkly at him, eyes black.

Harry didn't even have the time to comprehend that statement to which he had nodded weakly in compliance, whispering, "Yours" absently cause he would say and do anything for the man right now, before Sam choked him, squeezing his thin neck that was swallowed and entirely covered by the strong hand and pounded in again until Harry had saliva dribbling past his lips and Sam tightened his hand harder, then lighter, then harder again. Harry choked and spitted, lightheaded, feeling Sam's sweat running down his own shoulders, his loud pants in his hear, Harry's vision was going hazy around the edges and the pleasure that he had felt steadily mounting and mounting and _mounting _was upon him till he thought he could _burst_ with it and he tightened against the hard member filling him and they moved fast together, hips thrusting and Harry was _drowning_, couldn't keep enough air in anymore.

"So fucking good." Sam moaned, finally losing his composure and Harry bended his head even nearer and into Sam's neck and whispered with near reverence in his choked up gasping voice, "Sam, Sam, Sam, _Sam_."

Sam growled like an animal and arched, tightening his hold on Harry, back to chest, his cock entering in fast and jerky motions and his teeth dug deep drawing blood and it should have hurt but Harry was too engrossed in the sensation of Sam coming inside of him, he shot his load hard within and it was _hot_ and _wet_ inside and Harry had never felt anything like it but, _fuck,_ how he wanted to feel it again and _again_.

"Come Harry. _Come for me_." Sam ordered sternly, when he had regained some breath, his hand still wrapped around his throat and that hand squeezed, _hard_, and Harry's lungs were punched out of him and Harry obeyed, coming just like that, because Merlin that was _hot_ and painful and so, so, _so good_ in all the _wrong_ ways.

He came with a hoarse cry that could have been his lover's name but was more of a gurgled jumble of incoherent sounds, he came the hardest he ever had, feeling _drunk_ on it and blacking out as breathe didn't seem to be coming back to him.

Sam pushed his hands away; his dick sliding out and Harry slumped forward like a rag doll on the bed.

Exhausted and battered, eyes half-mast on the orbs of his lover staring at him on the side with an indefinable expression that he didn't have the force to decipher right this moment.

_He was probably going to regret it later…_

Harry breathed out, "Sam…" one last time between his plump cherry lips, red with abuse but felt his eyelids dropping and he let sleep take him away.

-0-

Sam looked down with empty eyes at the sated body lying next to him.

Harry was so small compared to him, _tiny_ even and he kind of liked it, liked how he had been able to just throw him around just how he had wanted to, how he had towered over the lithe male, how he had felt _powerful_ and in control when his orders were taken…

It was odd how he had decided that Harry had to be his partner for the night, he would have walked right past him and to the brown-haired woman making come hither looks at him when emerald orbs had lifted and he hadn't been able to look away cause it had made something jump in his hollowed chest, it had tightened and expanded and it was almost like _feeling_.

And Harry was attractive, beautiful even, he remarked, detached, white pale skin, messy midnight dark hair spilling out on the white pillow in wild waves in a mockery of a halo, smooth slightly muscled legs, almond shaped eyes that he knew hid an ethereal green, a delicate and small up-turned nose, full red lips that he had bitten raw, covered in both blood and semen that made his cock twitched…

Sam knows that if he could feel, he would have been curious about the scars just like his own that covered the body from head to toe and _he_ _was_ a bit but it was only morbidly so, he would have felt old worn sympathy for the haunted look that had flashed through those eyes when he had sat next to the drinking man at the bar, would have asked.

This sex had been the best he had had in a long time, the fact that Harry had been a virgin had seemed to stir _something_ in him, something _primal_ but _there_ in the pit of his stomach and he had grabbed that _sensation_ with both hands, so he had littered the lithe male in marks and had declared him _his_. The way Harry had looked at him too, like Sam was _everything_ he had been waiting for, like he was his _whole_ _world_, at least for the night, bright jewel green eyes sparkling and focused entirely on him like he had been the only thing Harry would ever want or _need_. Those glances from wide emeralds had made a _spark_ ignite in Sam it had been almost, almost…

But _almost_ was never enough and just like with every body else, just like every time he reached completion and thought that for a fleeting moment, there was something, _anything_. It had lasted longer with Harry and he had thought for a split second that this time maybe he could catch it, the other times it was always too quick, however he hadn't been able to and the disappointment was made all the more sharper.

He couldn't _grab on_, he was _nothing_, _lost_, just…_empty_.

Sam got off the bed, got dressed and left before he punched his conquest or decided to paint in red the white canvas of his skin for making him think he could be more than what Sam was now.

It was pointless.

He had to go hunting with the others anyway.

-0-

Harry shouldn't have been surprised that he had woken up alone in a cold bed.

He had seen the blank eyes after all.

But he was and an unwanted thought came suddenly in the reality of the sun shining through the window: _fuck Ginny_.

Harry felt empty once again.


End file.
